


The Seventeen Interview

by thunderbird_dragon



Series: Love between Gordon Tracy and Lady Penelope [4]
Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: Is there any truth to the rumours of a romance for Penny Creighton-Ward?  Seventeen's celeb reported Lyndi-Mac went to find out...





	The Seventeen Interview

**Author's Note:**

> a long while ago Madalyn from her window seat set a challenge on Tumblr for us all to write magazine style articles - I was allocated 'Seventeen' and Gordon/Penny - this is the result.

**Seventeen issue 4779 14/07/62**

**Yes or no? Does Seventeen favourite Penny Creighton-Ward actually have a new significant other despite weeks of denials or not?**

**Spotted first at the All England Rugby Extravaganza in Oxford, Penny C-W was dancing with one of the very eligible multibillionaire Tracy boys – hottie little blonde Gordon of Olympic fame. Next, and regardless of the obvious suppression of the story, he turned up again with her for a private party at Joxxie’s exclusive nightclub in London later the same month and since then they have been seen out together three more times. Racing to bring you a world exclusive first interview with the rather elusive lad has been a bit of a challenge but finally** **our persistent Lyndi Mac finally scored an interview** _**.** _

****__

‘ _ **I met up with the gorgeous Gordon at Malcamatas Bar on the Thames and was instantly struck by the guy’s total un-celebrity style – if style is actually the word for it. Dressed plainly in jeans and a simple long-sleeved dark navy tee. Initially yes, you do notice that he has perfect skin, eyes and hair. But he obviously doesn’t sit on his butt all day doing nothing. His nails are broken and his hand is grazed – maybe the reason for the long sleeves on such a sunny day?**_

_**I was curious.** _

“ _ **Oh nothing much,” he has a casual way of smiling, which I have to say took me off my guard somewhat. He lifts his wrist and displays the grazing halfway up his forearm. “I missed the side of the pool this morning!” And he laughs. He’s relaxed but there is something of the mystery about him, something hidden perhaps?**_

_**I ask about our lovely Penny C-W.** _

“ _ **Yeah we’ve been friends since childhood, our parents knew each other.” He offers openly. If he’s trying to hide something, he’s very calm about it.**_

_**I push it a little.** _

“ _ **Well, Penny and I have had more opportunities to get together lately, but sorry no, we’re still just good friends.” He’s an enigma to me, never have I interviewed anyone so less celebrity! He’s more like the boy next door – except for the billions of dollars of course.**_

_**I asked about his swimming.** _

“ _ **Yeah, still working out in the pool every day, don’t guess I’ll ever get back to the Olympics again but I still enjoy it.”**_

_**Ah! An opportunity to ask about his accident. Four years ago he had been racing at Canne’s infamous hydrofoil trials when his craft had collided with another. It was said that he was lucky to still be walking, let alone dancing the night away with England’s most beautiful heiress. But he even finds space to laugh this off too.** _

“ _ **Bit of a dark time, y’know, but I remained focused on one particular goal and pushed myself a bit. Got a great family who supported me which helped!”**_

_**I asked if Penny was that goal?** _

_**He grins widely with a quick shake of his head, “Just good friends! Remember?”** _

_**Well, I’m not too sure I believe him, but what I can say is that if Penny is dating this lovely guy, she’s a very lucky girl! Is he charming? Not in the conventional way, but he was easy to talk with, no airs and graces – just a good ole’ boy from Kansas – with a fortune of his own and his arm around Penny Creighton-Ward!** _

_**Lyndi Mac** _

 

 

 

Gordon finished the interview with Lindi Mac and opened the door to a private dining room at Malcamatus.  The Thames-side restaurant was renowned for its discretion and had laid on an early lunch for one of its most favoured clients and her partner.

Penny sat in the window seat coldly watching the reporter leave as Gordon came and sat close in behind her, feeling her instant warmth against the bruising and grazing on his still freezing body.  She turned, careful not to hurt him further.  

“Thank you so much for doing that for me, I know you’ve got more important things on your mind but she’s a dangerous woman.”  Her lips caressed his forehead, her arms wrapped around him gently, so sorry that she had been forced to ask him to go through with the interview.

He let himself be supported by her. “It’s done.”  He spoke flatly.

She admired his determination to get through it despite the horrors of the rescue the night before.  But if they’d cancelled on Lyndi Mac one more time, she had threatened to write something regardless. Probably something irretrievably damaging.  It was better that he just did the interview regardless of how he was feeling.

 

A comfortable silence drifted between them until his weight increased on her shoulder and she suspected he had fallen asleep at last.  She slid out from under him, laying him softly on the seat, covered him with her jacket and let him be.

 

 

 


End file.
